


Moment In Time

by Lire_Casander



Series: Lies And Truth [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander





	Moment In Time

"Now, it's my turn," you say, talking to the mirror because there's no one else around anymore. It's time to take back what was snatched from you that cold winter day.

You still dream about that moment when he walked away from you – you don't want to forget.

The door is closed when you Apparate, but you don't mind. You straighten yourself and knock on the wood. It opens, emerald eyes looking at you in sudden pain.

"What---?"

You don't let him continue. Trapping his hands in yours, you smile as he slowly relaxes.

It is your moment, indeed.


End file.
